epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heasy
The Heasy is a foe in .In EBF4, it is usually found in the Lankyroot Jungle; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the flower enemy class. Appearance The Heasy is a white flower resembling a daisy with a green orb for its stamen. The Heasy has a single leaf, and is sticking out of the ground from a Rafflesia vine. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Heasy is the healing member of the Flowers, and is one of the more aggravating of them. A Heasy can inflict on players, and can cast all of Renew, Refresh and ''a powerful multi-target heal on its allies. Refresh allows it to Bless allies as well, stopping status infliction in its tracks. Between it ability to interfere with player Evade and it being a damn plant with its healing skills, the Heasy is a dangerous support for any foe that appears alongside it. The Heasy cannot act if it has been Syphoned. However, it is resistant to Syphon, meaning that it can be tricky to do so. The player should take aim at a Heasy first, whether with Pulsar or Bullet Hell. The Heasy absorbs both and . However, it is weak to , , , and especially . It is notably resistant to Syphon. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The Heasy returns in EBF5 to accompany the Rafflesia. It is functionally the same as its EBF4 version; it can inflict by way of the Gaia Blossom line, can heal and allies. Its one new trick is the ability to apply to allies. The Heasy is again incapable of acting if Syphoned, but due to the higher Syphon chances available to the player this is now a reliable strategy. The Heasy absorbs both and . However, it is weak to , , , and especially . It resists Syphon, and has 30% debuff resist to all stats. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and can heal other foes. |HP = 122 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 20 |AP = 2.3 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 15 |fire = -50% |ice = -50% |poison = -50% |wind = -50% |water = 150% |holy = 200% |dark = -80% |syphon = 50% |item1name = Silk |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Lanky Root |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Pink Potion |item3chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Heasy is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = B |Attack2 = Gaia Blossom |Target2 = All |Power2 = 30 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Earth |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 4x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Renew |Target3 = Ally |Power3 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 90 |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack4 = Refresh |Target4 = Ally |Power4 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 45 |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack5 = Megalixir |Target5 = Allies |Power5 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 100 |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. }}See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values and resulting heal strength. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Gaia Blossom |Target2 = All |Power2 = 50 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Earth |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Renew |Target3 = Ally |Power3 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 150 |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack4 = Refresh |Target4 = Ally |Power4 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 50 |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack5 = Megalixir |Target5 = Allies |Power5 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 260 |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |RdF5 = 20% |Notes5 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. }}See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values and resulting heal strength. Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Nothing; * ≥49% HP → Gaia Bloom (4/10), Renew (3/10), Refresh (3/10). * <49% HP → Gaia Blossom (4/10), Refresh (3/10), Megalixir (3/10). (Exact health requirement shown is technically innacurate in some cases, but it allows for simplier explanation with little to no sacrifice, as the difference is less than a percent.) Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned → Nothing; * <49% HP → Gaia Blossom (4/10), Refresh (3/10), Megalixir (3/10); * Otherwise → Gaia Bloom (4/10), Renew (3/10), Refresh (3/10). * Refresh and Renew always target the most damaged foe. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and not Syphoned → Renew. * Renew always targets the user. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Heasy ignores the status on players. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes